The House of Hades
by hallytheelf
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are falling deep, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, and Hazel are the last people left of the prophecy. Will Nico be able to lead the remaining five to the Doors of Death? Who will stay behind in Tartarus when the Doors are closed? Read to find out. R&R (Read & Review)
1. Percy

**Hey people this is my first fanfic so I would appreciate a little advice. Review when you can. Most people would not like bad comments but I think everyone should get a fair opinion. I'll try to include all the idea you give me, but im only one person do thanks. Enjoy!**

I

Percy

Percy felt like a worn down toy that the gods always use, but never treat with respect. He was really getting sick of playing the role as a pawn. Suddenly a sharp pain on his head brought him to the present. He then realized that the sharp pain was actually a piece of debris that fell into to Tartarus with them. Annabeth he thought. They were still holding hands which was a good thing, but the concerning part was that because of his weight, he was under her. But that wasn't the bad part. He knew that by going under Annabeth would save her, but he was also scared he might not live. Then Percy felt the urge to look at Annabeth. Gods she was beautiful. Even with all the dirt and grime in her hair she was beautiful. As he was thinking about all this he noticed the fall was getting slower. Annabeth must have noticed too because stopped screaming and looked down. He couldn't help it, so he looked down too. That was his mistake. What he saw was not appealing. He saw the ground. And it was way closer than you'd think. It's now or never, he thought. He grabbed Annabeth and pulled her in close. He tucked up her legs and made sure her broken ankle didn't come out from on top of him. He finally finished adjusting her and not a moment to soon because the next thing he knew he couldn't breathe. Then all he heard was "Percy" and he blacked out.

**Me-Yeah I know its short but I will definitely write lots of chapters. Sooo-**

**Percy- Just say it all ready**

**Me- Say what? your cute? no need to say that... i can see it**

**Annabeth- *glares at me***

**Me- *laughs nevously* okay okay all rights go to Rick Riordan. Oh and review or i'll capture rick. **

**Rick- Finally im free!**

**Percy- what?**

**Rick- she captured me!**

**Me- *percy kills me and they live happily ever after... not me***


	2. Jason

**Hey people. I know you haven't reviewed but I really need to know if this is good or not so please tell me. You can even PM me, and it would be appreciated. Thanks. REVIEW!**

I

Jason

Wow! Great job Jason, he thought. Two of the most advanced demigods ever fell into Tartarus and might not survive all the monsters, let alone the fall. He was standing on the deck when he finally realized that Piper was calling him. "Jason. Jason! JASON!" "Huh, what? Oh hey Piper. What's up?" She answered with her crossed arms. "I know, I know. You've been horrible," he replied, "I'm not doing any better." "Nobody is Jason," Piper sighed, "How long have you been up here anyways?" That question shocked him. "Umm… I don't know, a couple of minutes?" "Jason, look at the sun." He did what she said and saw there was no sun. "It's been hours since you last came down," she pointed out. "Come down below. You need some rest." "Piper I'm not tired. Besides, how could I. I mean with all this going on. I–I don't know what to do anymore." Jason was the only one who could resist Piper's charm speak. "Jason," Piper answered, "nobody does. But we have to be strong. We have to keep going." "Thanks Piper." "Don't worry about it. Now, how about you go rest. Leo said that we would be at Camp Half-Blood tomorrow at about 12:00 PM." "K." So Jason went downstairs to his cabin, and lay awake. He couldn't sleep anyways. When Jason finally fell asleep his dreams just had to haunt him on a day like this.

He dreamt of him falling, holding hands with someone. He tried to take his hand away but he couldn't move. It felt as if every bone in his body broke, his heart stopped, and on top of all that, for the first time ever, he felt scared. But that was nothing compared to the hurt of the impact on the ground. He felt as if he died on the spot. But then something strange happened. He felt a hand on his face, and a voice that sounded like Annabeth's call him by Percy.

Jason woke with a start. He then realized that Piper was shaking him awake. "Come on. Hazel has called an emergency meeting.

**Me- I have resurrected!**

**Percy- That's no good O_o**

**Annabeth- No kidding O_O**

**Me- That's not nice ; {**

**Annabeth- *holds a gun to my head* Just say it and say it right.**

**Me- All rights go to Rick Riordan. Okay I'm done; can you get out of my house now?**


	3. Annabeth

**So sorry guys. I got grounded for a week and couldn't use the computer and then I just stopped for a while but I hope you forgive me? I hope you give me a welcome back to the living present of reviews? Just send in a random name and I will put them in a chapter and at the end of the chapters I'm going to write "a special thanks to Anonymous, Guest, ect."**

III

Annabeth

"Percy! PERCY! PERCY! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Percy please, wake up! PERCY! Percy." Annabeth was getting really scared now. "No. No. Please, PLEASE. WAKE. UP! He had a cut from his shoulder to his torso. His face was ghostly pale and his lips, which were always so full of life, were now chapped and broken. He also looked like he broke his arm, a couple of ribs, and she don't think his leg is supposed to be bent that way. Then, thank the gods, he groaned, "Annabeth? What happened we fell and-" she interrupted him with a kiss. A full on kiss. "Come on Seaweed Brain. We need to get moving. We might have some unwanted visitors along the way." "Some unwanted visitors indeed" said a voice. "Who's there? Were not scared of you," cried Percy. "Oh really Percy. I used to be your worst nightmare." Percy looked really confused and so did Annabeth. "Do you really not remember me? You had so much fun watching me and your friend die." She could've sworn she heard Percy growl. "Kronos. What. Do. You. Want?

**Me- Hahahahaha cliffhanger!**

**Percy- You know, you're pretty messed up. Did you know that?**

**Me- (british accent) Thank you champ.**

**Annabeth- Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me- Ohhh that ugh all rights go to Rick. So I've been meaning to ask. Can you PLEASE review? You'll be making me (a ten year old) cry if you don't.**


End file.
